Crush
by xoCookieDoughxo
Summary: Connect Three used to be Connect Four. Their adopted sister, Mitchie Gray, was part of the band. But when Mitchie is lost during a Christmas vacation, she isn't found until three years later. And a lot can happen in three years, including falling in love.
1. Crush

_Crush----------------------------------------Does she like him? Does he like her? _

So…I really wanted to make this into a story because I couldn't find a story that had a storyline I wanted. Anyways, if it's too much work I might just make it into a something-shot. And also, I might be really, REALLY slow to update. But thank you for reading, y'all!

The very boring but necessary so I won't get a lawsuit fired on me disclaimer: (See, that's WHY it's called a DISCLAIMER. It's to disclaim something, meaning to not claim. Boo.) I do not own Crush, or David Archuleta, or Nate Black, Jason Gray, Shane Gray, Mitchie Torres. Converse, because I know it's going to show up somewhere, Sierra Jansen, Caitlyn Gellar, Angelina Jolie, Katie Holmes, John Lennon, the Beatles, all the clothing brands in the world, pretty much everything you think I don't own.

Lyrics and song titles by me (Except anything with a band name under it. XD)

Peace. Love. Jonas.

xoCookieDoughxo

Sadly, the only thing I own is the storyling/plot/blah blah blah. So…PLEASE ENJOY!!!

**_Ages: _**_(For the uninventive at heart, NO, these are NOT the real ages of the characters. I've actually have someone complain to me, "Ashley Tisdale is not 23! Gawsh!" Seriously, I know that. ) _

_Michaela "Mitchie" Torres……………………………………………………………….16_

_Shane Gray………………………………………………………………………………20_

_Nate Gray………………………………………………………………………………..18 _

_Jason "Jace" Gray………………………………………………………………………...22_

_Caitlyn "Caity" Gellar……………………………………………………………………16_

_Sierra Natasha Jansen……………………………………………………………………17_

_**Crush**_

No, it was never and would never be just a crush. It was a feeling that bound him crazy, made his heart ache, made him think about her, but mostly thinking about curling up with her and giving little kisses. No, it was never and would never be just a crush.

I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush?

December 12, 1997, 4:18 P.M

Elizabeth Harris and her husband, Austin Gray, were sitting in front of a grumpy woman, her brown hair neat and tidy in a bun, a light blue suit on her with a grey pencil skirt. "Yes, Madam, they would like to adopt Michaela Torres. Yes, Mitchie, that's her name." The woman held the slim black phone in her hand tightly, the pale skin over her knuckles stretched until it hurt. Then she loosened her grip nervously and held the phone just as tight as before. "Elizabeth Anne Harris-Gray and Austin Keith Gray. Yes, their ID number is with me, yes, they have other children, three of them apparently. Jason Austin Gray, Shane Joseph Gray, and Nate Ellis Gray, ages 10, 8, and 6, all boys."

The woman looked at Elizabeth and gave a cheeky smile while covering the speaker with her hand. "Mrs. Harris-Gray, Vandy Micheals would like to talk to you." Elizabeth quickly snatched the phone out of the other woman's hand, while Austin leaned in eagerly. Elizabeth chattered on, when finally the boys, Jason, Shane and Nate, heard cries of happiness from the room.

"I think that means their unhappy." Jason said, crossing his thin, stick like arms. "No, it means we have got a new sister, Mitchie Gray." Shane said calmly. Shane was quite intelligent at his age for an 8 year old. Nate just looked up with big brown eyes, while Shane rolled his eyes. "No, Nate, they're not trading you for her." Nate's eyes sparkled with a look of relief before silently sitting on the ground again.

Elizabeth and Austin came out, followed with "Mrs. Grumpface" as the boys had labelled her. "C'mon boys, let's meet your new baby sister!" Austin said, grinning while picking up Shane and grabbing Jason's hand. The two boys giggled with glee while Elizabeth picked up Nate, still sucking, satisfied with his activity. They walked past a couple doors, made a left and then a right (Jason had to go to the washroom) then another left into a long hallway with even more doors. Mrs. Grumpface opened the one with a clipboard and a pencil attached to the front. Shane made out some words:

**Micheala**

No last name. Found at the front of the orphanage, wrapped in a blanket. Dr. Jones did a quick look and took her as 3 months, take or give or week. Girl, reddish-brown hair, brown eyes. Four years old.

Birthdate: Unknown. Born in the year of 1993.

Shane could only make out that much when the family was unshered into the room. A little girl sat on a bed, her bangs covering her forehead. She had brown hair with red undertones, and her brown eyes were scanning a picture book curiously.

"Micheala?" Mrs. Grumpface asked gently. Micheala looked up from her book and set her eyes on the woman. "Yes, Mrs. Williams?" "Micheala, today is your lucky day! You're going to be adopted by the Gray family."

The family expected joy from the little girl. But the little girl stood up, grabbed a little bag from the bedside table, and gave a nod at Mrs. Williams. "Alright. Goodbye, Mrs. Williams." Mrs. Williams looked sadly at the child but gave a small smile. "Goodbye Mitchie." Then Mitchie took the open hand Elizabeth had, and walked out the door, giving one last smile to Mrs. Williams.

June 20, 2006, 5:45 P.M

Mitchie Gray lunged at the brown ball and caught it, the flying rubber smashing into her left palm. Suddenly, she felt a body on top of her, and then another five million pounds added on. "GUYS! GUYS! GET OFF ME, I'M A GIRL AND I HAVE A BACKBONE THAT DOES NOT WANT TO BE BROKEN!" She screamed. The weight lifted and Mitchie groaned as other five million pounds didn't lift. She knew who it was, as it always was. "Shane Gray, get off me right now." Shane, a tall, and HEAVY 17 year old, shook his head no. Jason snickered while Mitchie huffed. She took her hands and tickled Shane's stomach. "Get off!" She growled, as finally a laughing Shane rolled over. Mitchie smoothed her purple t shirt and her knee length jeans. "Hey squirt." Shane said, leaning his elbow on Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie rolled her eyes. She was tall and slender for a thirteen year old, her height reaching up to Shane's shoulders, which was pretty tall. "Did you know you weigh twice as much as your brothers?" She snapped, still grumpy. Shane held up his arms in a pose. "It's all muscle, I'm so buff." Mitchie reached for the stomach part above his bellybutton and pinched it. "Err…More like flab…" Mitchie teased as Shane chased her halfway around the backyard.

"They fight like cats and dogs." Jason said, shaking his head. Nate could only nod back darkly.

Nate's Flashback

"Nate, man, I gotta tell you something." Shane said, running his fingers in his long, dark hair. "Yeah, shoot, man." Nate said, leaning his arms on the red velvet armchair in their L.A. home. "You know when you love someone you're not supposed to?"

"Never felt it, why? You like Angelina Jolie or Katie Holmes or something?" Nate joked, knowing the two woman were over unreachable. "No…Someone, closer. Way closer." Shane said, rubbing his chin. Nate knew that the rubbing his chin action was a "Shane Sign" of lost in thought. "Yes who?" Nate said, leaning in from anticipation.

"I think I like…Mitchie…." Nate laughed. "Mitchie? MITCHIE GRAY? Our sister?" Shane looked at him blankly. "You're not kidding." Nate said darkly. That was because secretly, deep down there, he also like Mitchie too. The brothers had always thought of Mitchie as their sister, but there were the occasional "other feelings" in the household too. For them, they belonged to two boys, Nate and Shane Gray.

"I knew you wouldn't understand! I don't know how this happened…Crap…My sister…" Shane said in angst.

And all Nate could do was think about what he was going to do. Because he was never as close to Mitchie as Shane was.

End of Flashback

Shane went past the white french doors, going into the kitchen, lured by a heavenly smell. "Oh, man, what's that smell, mom?" He said, inhaling the scent. "Oh, don't inhale too much, blubber boy, I think you don't need anymore flab." Mitchie said, grinning wickedly. Shane growled and chased Mitchie down the hallway. "SQUIRT!" He yelled, his footsteps thumping loudly on the second floor. Mitchie ran into her room and shut the door, the lock clicking shut. "MITCHIE SQUIRT TORRES!" Shane yelled. There was the sound of a zipper and some tinkling, before she came back out, fluffing her chestnut hair.

"Hey, bro, where's Mitchie-" Nate started, and his jaw dropped. Mitchie's bangs were parted, her hair straightened, with some dark eyeliner. She was wearing a black t shirt with white accents, and grey jeans, a leather white belt sliding down the side of her thigh. She was wearing brown cowboy boots, brown earrings, and held on to a brown purse. "Do I look good enough?" Shane and Nate were bewildered. "Look good? You look GREAT!" The boys said excitedily, Shane giving a glare at Nate afterwards and Nate looking sheepishly back. "Wait…What's the occasion?" Shane asked.

Elizabeth stepped into the hallway, her black high heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "Darling Mitchie here is on her first date!" The brothers looked up in surprise. "FIRST DATE?!?" Again, Shane snuck the evil eye at Nate. Nate looked away this time, rolling his eyes after Shane switched his sight to Mitchie again. "With who, Mitch?" Shane asked, trying his hardest to stop blowing his cover. "Oh, you won't believe it! Callum Dillon, the HOTTEST GUY EVER at school!" Shane raised his eyebrows. "Callum Dillon? Isn't he dating Cassidy Wilcox?" Mitchie waved her fingers in the air. "Not anymore. He dumped her months ago."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Shane got up from his crossed-legged position furiously and Nate ran to get the door. He wanted to see this "Callum Dillon for himself." When he opened the door, the boy look surprised. He had long, blond hair, styled like Shane's but a tad shorter, and blue green eyes. "Oh, um, is Mitchie Torres here?" He asked politly. Mitchie came out and gave her flashy smile. "Yes I am!" She said, giggling. "Oh, Callum, this is my brother, Nate, and the ugly dork over there-" Mitchie said, pausing and pointing her thumb at the couch in which Shane was seated in-"Is Shane. My other brother, Jason, is somewhere doing something." Callum nodded and put his arm around Mitchie. "See you guys." He said, Mitchie waving back.

When Nate closed the door, Shane locked himself in his room. Typical jealous Shane.

1 month later, August 20, 2006, 6:45 P.M

"Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away"

Shane ended the song with a little microphone flip and a spin, then a back throw. "Thank you, America, for letting us sing a cover of David Archuleta's CRUSH." Nate pursed his lips, knowing there was a certain "Little Miss" this song was about. Shane was not a romantic, Nate was, and he was hopeless. Clueless, bird-loving Jason was just going crazy on riffs on his guitars, and Mitchie was the audience, flipping through a book while sarcastically saying "Yay. Yay. Yay." Repeatedly.

"You know what, smart mouth, you sing." Shane said, tossing the mike at Mitchie, which landed perfectly on her thick novel about John Lennon. "She turned the microphone a bit in her hands and rolled her eyes. "No thanks, hot shot." She said, tossing the mike back. "Did you just call me HOT?" Shane said, leaning his arm on the table in the garage and sneering. "I did not, jerk." "Stop flirting with me!" "Stop provoking me!" "Oh? So I'm provoking you AND THEN you flirt with me?" "No, only an idiot would flirt with you!" "Right…So now you're calling yourself an idiot?" "Uh no, I'm calling you an idiot." "Yes, I know, I love myself. But you, however, is a different story. So…" "I do not freaking like you!" "Ah, so almost cussing now, eh? A sure sign of-" "YOU BEING MELODRAMATIC!"

"Sing for me-err, us, and I'll consider this conversation never said." Mitchie groaned, knowing there was no way out of this. She picked up a guitar and plucked some strings. Okay.

Shane is a barf bag

His skinny jeans always sag

He thinks that he's so great

He doesn't know he's the center of hate

Shane is a barf bag

I swear, when he grows up, he'll marry a hag

He thinks that he's so great

I bet that all he'll have is bad fate

Nate and Jason erupted in fits of laughter, while Shane frowned. "Oh, dude, she TOTALLY owned you." Jason said, swishing the strap of his guitar on to his shoulder. Nate clapped heartily and set his bass on the ground, tapping around with the drums. Mitchie shot Shane a sick grin, then walked over to Nate.

"Good job, Gray."

"Back to you, Nate Gray."

"Hah."

"Hey…Can I try the drums?"

"Sure. Just tap around like this." Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Boom. Boom. Tap, Tap. Tap. Tap.

Mitchie banged around, finally getting the hang of it. She went tap tap tap and boom boom boom. Every beat she got hold of in seconds. Shane, Nate, and Jason looked in surprise at their adopted sister, just tapping around, but really making beats and music. "You. Are. So. Good." Jason said, his jaw hanging. Nate nodded. "Way." Mitchie smiled sheepishly. "Cal taught me?" Shane snickered. "Cal? As in Calcium?" "Callum, ding dong." Shane rolled his eyes, the subject of Callum ticking him off. Especially how Callum had a nickname and he had flubber boy, fatso, idiot, curse you, ding-dong, ect.

"You are so in Connect Three…If you want to." Jason said. Nate nodded and Shane crossed his arms, which was a fine from him. "On one condition." Mitchie said, sly. "It has to be Connect FOUR."

"Alright dudes." Nate said.

And that is how Connect Three shaped into Connect Four. Shane Gray, guitarist and lead vocals, Nate Gray, bassist and lead vocals, Jason Gray, lead guitarist, and Mitchie Gray, drummer and background vocals.

Connect Four made their first album, She'll Never Know. It sold out quickly on the first week and later on became the platinum album. Lots of fangirls loved this album especially, for the names of the songs were rather suggestive.

She'll Never Know

Just Me And Her

I'm Forgotten, Leftover

If Only

You're Falling Away

In Love With Someone Else

He Was Everything Except Hers

Just A Nobody

So In Love With You

True Rumour

Perfect

Because I'm Not

And everyone knew who wrote all the songs-Shane Gray. Except for Nate he wrote Because I'm not, and Mitchie, she wrote Perfect.

Because I'm not

All that hot

Do you want me

Can you ever see

That I want you, it's a fact

You're something that I lack

I think he's perfect

So does everyone else

But inside

I think I need some help

Because I feel

Like my heart's about to steal

Someone else

And that's just something that I can't help

Everyone that Mitchie knew was puzzled by the songs. It couldn't possibly be about Callum, could it? They were the perfect couple, Mitchie was so happy around him. But sometimes, the only person that knew her best was-herself.

October 31, 2006, 7:12 P.M.

Nate Gray walked down the hallway, his black tee and his shorts on. He suddenly heard a loud sobbing, from Mitchie's room. He crept down and pushed his back to the door, listening.

Crash! Bang!

It sounded like she was throwing objects in the room-but everyone else was in the kitchen, tasting the cake that Elizabeth had just made. Nate made no attempt to go into the room-Because he could just tell that Mitchie needed some "alone-time". That was all.

December 24, 2006, 6: 20 P.M. 

The Gray family was going to their grandparents (Mary and Jack) home in Oxnard, California for Christmas. Everyone was quite excited because…Well…Elizabeth was excited because Mary was her mother and they hadn't met in what seemed like ages. It would be great to see her mother again, her snow white hair, cheery green eyes, and great, happy smile. Austin was excited because he and Elizabeth's father, Jack, had sported a passion for fishing. Hooks, lines, bait, everything. They loved to chortle at jokes while hearing the snap at the line when a fish took the bait. Then they would reel the poor victim and have fresh fish for dinner, a rare thing but tradition at Christmastime.

Shane was excited because he missed his grandparents. Oh, and the fact that there was no cell phone service, internet or webcam at their grandparents' cottage up in the hills. That meant Mitchie could not communicate with Callum Dillon without writing letters. And Mitchie hated writing letters. Nate was excited because the forest was great for sightseeing and inspiration for songwriting. Oh, and the fact that Mitchie couldn't communicate with Callum Dillon without writing letters. And Mitchie never, EVER, wrote letters. EVER. Jason was excited because there were lots of birds. Period.

Mitchie was excited because-

"Shane, honey, have you seen Mitchie?" Shane's mother asked. Shane hadn't, but was pretty sure Nate or Jason had and had probably gone to the washroom. "Washroom." He said, putting the airplane's cheap headphones on. Nate ran sat down beside Shane. "Yo man, have you seen Mitchie?" Shane got annoyed. What was up with all the Mitchieness? "Washroom." Then Jason came up and said the same question. "WASHROOM." Shane said. Then, when Shane's dad asked, Shane walked over to the ladies' washroom, tapping on the door. The door swung in, empty.

Shane ran, panting, back to his seat. "MITCHIE'S GONE! She's not in the washroom!" He said to the Gray family, rather loudly. Elizabeth panicked. "What do you mean, SHE'S GONE?" She said. "You can't disappear in an airplane, Shane." Nate said, giving him a look. "No, really, she's not in the washroom." "Wait…Did anyone see Mitchie go on the plane?" Austin said, looking around nervously. The whole Gray family shook their heads, and then realized:

"MITCHIE'S NOT ON THE PLANE!" Jason yelled, startling everyone beside them.

"No…That cannot be possible! My baby girl…" Elizabeth said, muttering to herself. Shane and Nate ran to the attendent, asking if she would make an announcement on the Public Announcement system. The flight attendent nodded quickly. "Would Miss Micheala Alexandra Gray come to Aisle 2B in the First Class area?" The family waited for hours and hours, but by the time they landed in Oxnard, they still had not found a Mitchie. And after the whole plane was cleared off, all the hope vanished from the Gray family.

They did their best, but they never found Mitchie again. Until years later, when thirteen-year-old Micheala Alexandra Torres became a woman at age sixteen.


	2. Reunited

So…The format for my first chapter, Crush, didn't turn out like I wanted it to. I had actually done a lot of other writing in italics, and it didn't show up. And that really stinks, because, it just does. Anyways, I'm not going to write a disclaimer here, I already disclaimed everything else on the front page. I'll just disclaim the new stuff I write, and blah blah blah.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Toyota or the Toyota Corolla, Palm, Ralph Lauren, Gibson guitars,

January 10, 2009, 1:45

Mitchie Torres walked through the school halls glumly. Another boring day at school, facing the fire-engine red lockers in the grey-tiled hallways, looking at the beech wood doors and looking at the bulletin boards for more information. Anyways, she was just skimming through the papers, when a tall, frosted blonde tip-toed on her pink high heels (That coordinated with her floral pink skirt, white blouse, pink headband with ribbon, pink purse, pink bangle bracelets and a plastic pink tack.) She peered at the (pink) piece of paper. It showed a picture of…herself?

Mitchie read the paper closely. It said:

"_Dear all our adoring fans, we would just like to say that three years ago, before Connect Three started, we were Connect Four. We made an album together with our sister, Michaela Alexandra Torres. She was our drummer, one of our songwriters, and our favourite and only sister. We would really like her back and have tracked her to L.A. Please, Mitchie, if you're reading this, Shane, Nate, and Jason really miss you. We are starting our Connect Three tour on January 4, 2009. We would love it if you can come on one day of the tour, Mitch. _

_Thank you, fans,_

_Love, Connect Three. _

Mitchie looked blankly at the piece of paper. Her brothers? They were actually looking for her? Really? She felt joy in her chest. She thought they had forgotten her a long time ago, never wanting her back. _Of course they want you back, Mitchie. _She scolded herself for such low-esteem and went back to her locker. She flipped open the lock and looked at the picture of her brothers, all grown up, taped to her locker. When she closed the locker door again, she was greeted by her best friend Sierra.

Sierra Jansen's sunny face was lined with cute brown freckles, hazel green eyes, and locks of curly hair flew astray as she flashed her pearly whites at Mitchie. "Mitchie! Guess what?" Mitchie raised her eyebrows at her only friend. "What? What, Si?" She mimicked Sierra, jumping up and down for the extra effect. Sierra ignored her best friend and rolled her eyes. She pulled out two laminated pieces of red paper from her jeans pocket. "Look, if you don't want one of these _**VIP PASSES FOR THE NEW CONNECT THREE TOUR, **_I'll understand and pass them on to someone else." Mitchie's eyes grew wide. "NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!" Mitchie screamed, really jumping up and down. Was this luck or what? She had just read a poster about her brothers wanting her back, even if she was adopted, (twice, now) and now Sierra had gotten VIP BACKSTAGE PASSES!!!! To the Connect Three tour. Very, very, awesome.

"What time is the tour?" Mitchie asked excitedly, still burning off the excitement. "It's tonight, at 7:20." Mitchie beamed again. She would meet her brothers tonight! She linked arms with Sierra and walked down the hallway to their English class, still chatting, now about which brother they liked best. Mitchie, of course, could only smile and nod at Sierra's favourite brother (Jason), but thought, _Who do I like the best?_

_January 10, 2009, 7:10 P.M. _

Mitchie was all ready. She had put her hair into a ponytail, leaving wisps in the front of her face. Her red tee was under a black tank top, with a leather jacket to top it off. She wore her grey jeans and red converse, and brought along a red purse. Perfect. Mitchie heard a honk outside. "Bye mom!" She said, kissing her mother on the cheek. Her foster mother looked like her, with the same brown hair and brown eyes, but with a Spanish heritage. Mitchie, however, had no heritage. Mitchie's mother, Maria, raised her eyebrows. "What was that for?" Maria asked, giving a small smile. "Nothing." Mitchie said, but in her head, she knew that she probably would not be seeing Maria again.

She walked out and saw Sierra, at the wheel of an old 1997 Toyota Corolla. "Heyyo, my friend." Sierra said, happily and patting the passenger seat. Mitchie laughed and sat down. "Heyya back, Si." The two friends chatted again, until Sierra pulled up at the place. The two girls linked arms and walked into the building.

At first, Mitchie felt intimidated. All the seats were filled up, and the stage lights illuminated the large crowd as it shone back and forth over the oval stadium. Mitchie linked on to Sierra's arm a tad bit tighter as Sierra lead her to the fifth row-Which Mitchie thought was great, because the large shadow just went over the fourth row, so she'd be hidden from her brothers but she could see them at first.

The first person to get on was Nate. Mitchie laughed silently to herself. Nate was always a gentleman, on time, a perfectionist. Jason would probably come next, holding up his blue guitar with a white bird on it. He did, and Shane came last. "Hello, L.A! How's everyone doing tonight?" Shane said, his brown eyes flickering over the huge crowd. Everyone screamed back, letting the brothers know everything was great.

"Today, I'm going to sing a song that means a lot to me and my brothers…It's never been heard, so you, L.A, are going to be the very first to hear this new single. It's about my sister, as you've heard. We're still finding her, and we hope she's here in the crowd tonight." Shane let out a long speech, then did his notorious flip-microphone-trick.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"_

Mitchie cried, missing her brothers, missing her old life, missing everything. Sierra patted Mitchie. "Mitchie, you okay?" Mitchie nodded and smiled, wiping away the tears. "Yeah, don't worry." Everyone let out a scream of compliments when Shane finished, bending down in his also notorious "Shane Bow" which looked like a cross between he was tripping and stretching. Mitchie would have to tell him that when she met him.

The concert finished nicely, Mitchie listening to all new songs by Connect Three. "Remember everyone, we're still finding our missing girl. Connect Three is always going to be a Connect Four." Shane shouted, running off backstage. Tons of people filed out, many little girls, tweens, and teenagers shouting, crying, laughing.

Surprisingly, Sierra and Mitchie were the only girls in for the VIP pass. "I thought there were more people doing the VIP thing." Mitchie whispered, feeling butterflies fly magically into her stomach. "Me too." As they walked into the door marked "VIP" , a woman pulled the tickets out of their hands. "You girls are very, very lucky. There were only 2 VIP passes handed out today, and guess you two are the lucky ducks." The woman seemed almost envious, even though she worked for the brothers.

The two girls filed in while the woman told them to take a seat. Mitchie and Sierra sat beside each other on the leather couch, Mitchie crossing her legs and taking out her black Palm from her purse, tapping away with notes and details about today. Sierra flipped through a magazine. "Oh my gosh did you HEAR that Connect Three are looking for their lost sister or something?" Mitchie nodded and let out a snort. "Um, yeah, I heard that like, twice. In the concert." Sierra shook her head. "Right."

Suddenly, I heard voices. "Hey man, do you think she'll show up?" "I don't know." "I handed the tickets to her friend, I think." "Yeah. Okay." Mitchie was really, REALLY excited now-she tapped her converse on the ground and her bracelets clinked on her thin wrist. Finally the brothers came out, Nate straightening his favourite Ralph Lauren tie (Bright green), Jason fiddling with his blue Gibson, while Shane was patting his hair, having just used his favourite hair product.

I hung my head down while they came in, snickering softly. "Hey…Uh…What's your name?" Nate asked Sierra, looking awfully disappointed that the girl wasn't Mitchie. "Hey…" Shane started at Mitchie. I kept looking at my Palm. "Michaela _Torres,_" I said, looking up and grinning cheekily. "MITCHIE!" The brothers yelled and grabbed Mitchie into a hug. Mitchie inhaled softly the scent of the brothers, Jason like soap, Nate like something Ralph Lauren, and Shane's musky smell, something she couldn't make out.


	3. Dinner at Tiffany's

**COOKIES AND CUPCAKES:**_Just wanted to give THE hugest SHOUT OUT and cookie EVER to these awesome people:_

_-Following my Footsteps (I love your stories.)_

_and__**SeekDreamsAndFindHope**__for your very awesome grammar skills, and for being the only person to review all my stories. ._

**ABOUT COOKIEDOUGH:**_I'm just your average girl from Vancouver. And Vancouver, British Columbia, as in home of the Canucks (Canucks and Anaheim Ducks junkie. Not to mention JUNK FOOD junkie.)_

_I'm the little shortie everyone at school teases and I LOVE my three brothers (they're not really my brothers, but CLOSE ENOUGH.)_

**OTHER STORIES:**_Hmph. A lot. But they're only like, 1 chapter long._

_**CRUSH:**__Crush will be updated. Almost finished, just another page and I'll be done._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Don't own Camp Rock, any songs used and blah blah blah. Too busy to write the disclaimer down. TEE HEE!_

Heyyo!

Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. My teach has been going on this "Test Craze" for the past month or so, so we've been having a test almost every week. (We have another one this Friday too.)

Thank you for reviewing!! This has been my most successful story so far, with 21 reviews…YAY!!!Oh, and as for Callum, just think of him as a total look alike to Sterling Knight. (I find Sterling and Demi so cute…)

CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT DANNY GOKEY LOST ON AMERICAN IDOL?!? ***Sighs***SHOUT OUT TIME!!! (Is xoCookieDoughxo BIPOLAR?!?) Who are you voting for on American Idol?!?!?!??!

Oh, and thank you guys for reviewing!!! EEEEE!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock. Or anything else, like Converse (because I've mentioned it at least once) or stuff. The usuals.

January 11, 4:20 PM

Mitchie chewed on a strand of spaghetti thoughtfully. She was growing impatient, her bare feet tapping lightly on the ground. "Don't worry, Mija, I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Mitchie smiled gently at her mother's attempt to reassure her, but also knew that Maria was getting restless. She really _was _Maria's only daughter, even though she was adopted (and twice, too.) She had only met her brothers yesterday-It was like an amazing thrill, better than the best roller coaster on the planet. She hadn't seen them for years, and now she was going out to dinner with the three of them-And her former mother and , (as usual) the Grey family was late. Not late, as in, perhaps fifteen minutes late, but late late, as in an hour _and_fifteen minutes. Mitchie had grown used to it-When she went to church with the Greys, more often and not they would be the only family almost two hours late, sneaking up to the pews as unapparent as possible.

Another time was when the Grey family went out for takeout. They were so late for the takeout, (Mitchie and her mother just had to get to that 75% off shoe sale) the cashier asked them if they knew what "takeout" meant. Mitchie retied her red laces on her black converse for the millionth time and crossed her legs, perched atop the school water fountain. She was eating dinner with the Greys, while they sorted out the legal stuff, so she could live with them again. She would miss Maria, but she thought that living with the Greys was so worth it. Rather fidgety, over the next half hour Mitchie had fiddled with her black and white scarf, skinny jeans, and Ramones T-shirt. Where the heck were her brothers?Finally, a beat up, scratched truck skidded to a stop at the curb. Mitchie grinned. Before her brothers had become superstars, they had bought "Old Bessie" for cheap when she was adopted. Amazingly, Old Bessie was still running and in tip-top shape. She grinned when she saw the grey duct tape on the tire-Mitchie remembered patching the hole in the tire when she was little. She was surprised how her parents hadn't added new features and tires to the truck. "

Bye Mija!" Maria called as Mitchie waved and ran over to the truck. The door was pushed open, and her three brothers squished at the back, grinning. Mitchie took one last look at Maria, and then jumped onto the seat. "Hey guys!" She smiled, strapping the seat belt and pushing her brown hair back. She turned, facing the trio. "Mitchie!" Her mother grinned. Mitchie took a look at Elizabeth's face. It had been so long since she saw her movie-star blond hair and dark green eyes. Her mother used to be a performer on Broadway, so it was no surprise when her sons went for the fame and fortune.

Mitchie's father, Austin, was the complete opposite of Elizabeth. He had dark brown hair, a shade of dark brown-black, and dark brown eyes. He looked young for his age, with a sort of rugged look to him. Mitchie grinned when she saw a dark cord hanging from his neck-She had made that necklace, complete with a crystal on the end, as a sixth-grade father's day project. "Hi mom! Hi dad!" She could see her dad's thin lips creasing into a huge grin, and her mother looked like she would cry. "Hiya Mitchie! Did you see any birds today?" Jason asked. Mitchie laughed and pulled out a package from her bag."Right here, Jace." Jason tore the wrapping paper off, and smiled with glee as he saw a whole book on birds, with colour pictures and other facts. "Oh! And Nate, you too!" Mitchie had saved up money over the summer, and when she found out her brothers were back, she had quickly spent it all on gifts. She pulled out a silk Armani necktie. "You might want to stop with the Ralph Lauren," Mitchie grinned. "What about me?" Shane asked. "Eh. Forgot about you." Mitchie shrugged.

"What's this, then?" Shane asked, pulling out a booklet from her bag. Mitchie pulled it back. "That's mine, and don't touch!" Shane pouted, and Mitchie rolled her eyes. She jammed the book back into her bag and pulled out a stress ball from it. "So you won't tackle me when you get mad." Mitchie said, tossing the ball at Shane. Shane fumbled with it until it fell, smack dab into Nate's hand. "He has bad hand-eye coordination," nodded Nate. Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I thought so."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, mom, if I'd known that I was coming to THE most fanciest restaurant, I would've dressed better!" Mitchie said, looking at her attire. If her mother was dressed in an evening gown and her brothers were dressed in tuxes, it would seem more appropriate. Instead, Nate was dressed in a black, long-sleeved polo shirt, with dark jeans. Jason was dressed in a grey muscle-sculpting tee and sweatpants, and Shane was dressed in a black tee, similar to Jason's, with a leather aviator's jacket. Mitchie's mother was dressed in a navy blue babydoll, with gold hoop earrings and a chunky beaded necklace, while her father was dressed the most formally, in a black business suit with a navy tie."Don't worry dear, we're not dressed properly either." They sat at a table near a long, wall-length window, showing spacious and lush green hills, dotted with Italian Villas and Elvis Presley-like mansions. Mitchie stared at every sun-baked rooftop in the evening sun, the vivid colours of burnt sienna and orange creating a mosaic pattern. Mitchie touched the white folds of the thick canvas tablecloth. A small glass bowl held rose water with delicate pink petals and strings of pearls, framing a floating tea light. Champagne glasses sat beside cream napkins in silver napkin rings. Gold, cursive letters spelled "Mr. And Mrs. Grey" on cardstock.

The buttery, leather booth seats stood upright majestically, with the words "luxury" all over it. Mitchie filed into one of the two seats, with Shane following beside her. Jason fell into step behind Shane, and Nate sat across from Mitchie. Her parents sat beside Nate, her father asking her to order whatever she wished. She grinned slightly and stared at the sunset, the pale orange and purple colours blending in.

When they had all ordered their food, Mitchie spotted a mop of blond hair. She sunk into her seat, slouching and hoping he didn't see her. Shane felt something drop a little beside him, and noticed Mitchie sinking slowly, turning her body to the window, and sort of huddling. "What is it?" He asked gently. "Table 17. Over there. Near the wine counter." A familiar face was laughing with a pretty blonde. "Callum!" Mitchie whispered. Shane hadn't seen the surfer blond for years, after he had come on their doorstep after Mitchie had left. Mitchie tittered nervously and ducked under the table as the couple came. "Hi Shane." Callum said lightly, his new girlfriend sliding her thin, tanned arm under his, clad under a suit jacket. "Hey Callum," Shane seethed. "Found Mitchie yet?" His girlfriend asked, flashing bright, white teeth at him. "Actually, we have." Shane replied calmly, something Mitchie admired. He yanked on Mitchie's arm, and Mitchie bolted upright, inches away from banging her head on the table. Callum looked surprised while his girlfriend looked in disdain at her-_when had they found the wretched girl?_"Heyyo!" Mitchie said, laughing nervously. Callum turned and left, while his girlfriend made a phone sign at Shane. Shane grumbled and twisted his body over to Mitchie, giving a short glare at Callum. "So, Callum, how're you're doing?" Mitchie tittered nervously. She knew that he had a girlfriend, and she knew that he was oh so taken, but she couldn't help but fall in love with his sea-blue eyes again, his flashy smile, and his chiselled features. Callum gave a small glare back at Shane and grinned a mega-movie-smile at Mitchie. He nudged Shane out of the way and slid into the booth, Shane giving a low growl, implying that Callum was testing his patience.

"Mitchie, darling, how are you?" He wrapped an Armani-clad arm on her perfect, tanned shoulders, and Mitchie blushed redder than ever. "How's, um, life?" Mitchie asked gently, fiddling with her long thumbs. Nate bore his dark, storming brown eyes at Callum. What a beach blond jerk, ditching Mitchie for some over-plastic, botoxed supermodel from Cuba. He blew a tangly, dark curl out of his flawless face and stared pensively at Shane.

Shane was thinking how wonderful it would be if he could just punch the living lights out of the model/actor. Sure, Callum might have starred in a couple episodes on Mackenzie Falls and Hannah Montana (okay, he also took a leading role in Sonny With a Chance, and okay, Shane heard that he was probably trying out for _Dancing with the Stars._) However, it didn't mean he could just butt in back into Mitchie's life, especially when she was missing and all he did was put on a completely fake sad face, dashing off to that supermodel.

His point was that no one gets everything they want. You can't have your cake, and eat it, too.

_Well, dearie Shane, you can't have YOUR cake and eat it too. Either she's your sister or your girlfriend. And mommy and daddy dearest won't be very happy when they see you dating that poor excuse for a girl. Besides, isn't it high time you realized that this emotion is called jealousy and not "I'm just protecting my sister?" Huh._

___________________________________________________________________________

December 24, 2006, 5:45 PM.

It seemed like yesterday, but it really almost half a year ago.

Seriously. Mitchie had been tossing and turning in bed every single night from that dreadful night. Her emotions were so jumbled and crazy, and she just couldn't handle it, especially knowing that Shane and Nate both liked her. That's right. Sorry dearies, but Mitchie Gray isn't dumb. She's intelligent and observant, tools and skills needed for her to figure out why Shane and Nate had been acting all strange. Why Shane loved buying her little gifts (he considered a Tiffany and Co. charm bracelet a "little" gift.) Why Nate always wrote about her in his music. She hated herself. Why couldn't Shane just fall in love with some other girl, all wrapped up in her very glamorous life, frowning at everyone behind big and bold hot pink shades? Why couldn't Nate just stay as a bachelor and live in an apartment, content with his marriage to his guitar, pen, and paper?

Why Mitchie was so angry was because she knew that SHE had to choose between them both. And she liked both of them. Maybe not more than brothers and sisters, but she wouldn't be able to live knowing she broke one of her brother's hearts. It would make HER own heart break, and she would always regret it.

_Never regret, honey. Regret will only bring back up the past._

And so she decided that there was no way in lalaland she was going to board that plane. Even if it meant that she'd have to find a new foster parent and wouldn't be able to live with the Grays again. But she had a feeling that she would meet them again sometime.

_Sooner than you know it, darling._


	4. An Exchange of the Utmost Importance

**Crush-A Camp Rock Love Story **

**COOKIES AND CUPCAKES:**_All my lovely reviewers-Just that I love you! _

**ABOUT COOKIEDOUGH:**_I'm just your average girl from Vancouver. And Vancouver, British Columbia, as in home of the Canucks (Canucks and Anaheim Ducks junkie. Not to mention JUNK FOOD junkie.) _

_I'm the little shortie everyone at school teases and I LOVE my three brothers (they're not really my brothers, but CLOSE ENOUGH.) _

**OTHER STORIES:**_Hmph. A lot. But they're only like, 1 chapter long._

_**CRUSH: **__Crush will be updated. Almost finished, just another page and I'll be done._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Don't own Camp Rock, any songs used and blah blah blah. Too busy to write the disclaimer down. TEE HEE! _

_**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: **__This chapter is really more like a "filler chapter" filled with some thoughts and implying some facts about the past, before Mitchie was missing. =) THANKS FOR READING! _

February 13, 2009

_I think about you when it's summertime. _

_Summertime, NKOTB_

Not just summertime, really. Everyday. You could say it was an infatuation, but Shane thought more. He thought of it as pure love that could never be broken. Okay, call him mushy and corny, but it was something that brought him interest. Love and Mitchie alike, as he remembered the anger pulsing through him when she stepped down the doorsteps to greet Callum, the sadness, hurt, and shock when he realized that she wasn't on the flight down to "Strawberry Fields Forever." So Shane sat on a large, comfy armchair, a book propped on his knees. The first rule about being a rockstar (in the stereotypical way) was that in no way were you to like academics and reading. You were _supposed_ to be a rebel who stripped down in black, with metal accessories and an ego the size of the world. You were _supposed _to bash every single Gibson you came along by and yell and scream like some eccentric freak who lived on diet coke and chips. And also be able to manage a body as thin as a string bean.

Well, Shane absolutely hated that. Hated how he was restricted to stupid rules, created by people who expected him to follow suit. So when Mitchie did some researching, she realized that Shane actually sang pop, and that he was officially a "popstar." Now, Shane was absolutely outraged at this. A popstar? Some freaky, too-bubbly-for-his-own-good, big-eyed, childish singer that loved colours like cotton candy blue and milkshake pink? One word-Yuck. Then Mitchie scolded him, reminding him that now it was he who was producing a stereotype and that now it was _he_ who was being the "all high and mighty judger." Shane chuckled to himself, remembering what Mitchie had called him that evening.

So Shane Gray became official popstar, "popping" his way into stardom. Mitchie had warned him about going to far, but obviously, that wasn't going to happen. He was the good kid, the kid who liked to read thick books about Albert Einstein and Harry Houndin, the kid who scored the top marks at school. But then again, Mitchie was right. As she always was.

He fell into a deep, dark void. It seemed to lunge at him with long, elongated claws, as dark as midnight. It was a rather ethereal presence, too, because it obviously wasn't created by humans. It made him feel like a piece of junk, something that wasn't worth keeping or fretting over. Strangely, it made him think of tissues. Tissues were used to mop up tears or to blow a nose into-but they could be only used once. After that, they were tossed into a trash can, never to be picked up again. In his void, he couldn't see any light. It was like a dark screen had covered everything, and he would never see right again. He hated himself for thinking of the dark screen and the void.

And hated the word even more-depression.

______________________________________________________________________________

_June 26, 2006_

_Did you say__  
__Please just follow me__  
__I thought you wanted me__  
__Cause I want you __**all to myself**__  
All to Myself-Marianas Trench_

Mitchie Torres's "fling" with a handsome surfer boy started in sixth grade. She could still remember the last day of school, right when it had happened, and when she had fallen for him. It all started with Sierra. Basically, she had informed him that Callum had a crush on her. Mitchie wasn't really all that surprised, as Callum was close friends with her, and they were pretty much inseparable. They held interest in many similar things, such as a vast passion in music, the artistic quality of creativity, and Converse. They also had a strong will to endeavour, and were determined and did not set themselves back.

Mitchie was hesitant to believe that what Sierra had said was even true. Sure, Sierra was her best friend, but still, a "crush" always changed. Besides, Callum had become quite popular in the ranks of school (no surprise, being that he was all beach-boy, surfer-blond and 130 pounds of muscle.) Well, on the last day of school, Mitchie and her friends Sierra, Leighton, and Caitlyn hung out at the chain link fence, leaning on the green circles. Leighton, a pretty brunette, was dating Bradley, a jock on Callum's team in basketball, and Caitlyn was dating Mitchie's brother Jason. Caitlyn and Leighton begged Mitchie to come along with them, because they wanted to give their boyfriends good-bye hugs. Mitchie rolled her eyes but (of course) headed over to the fences with them.

And then Bradley had to put her on the spot by asking, "Mitch, do you like Callum?"

To tell you the truth, Mitchie didn't _really _like Callum. She found that she really liked guys like Shane. But if Mitchie said she didn't, then there was no way Callum would ever be friends with her again. And that would really suck, as Callum was like another really close friend to her. So Mitchie said, "Yeah. I guess so,"

And then the chemistry happened.

It seemed so normal for little Mitchie to fall in love with the amazing and perfect Callum Dillon.

______________________________________________________________________________

February 13, 2009. 

If there was one occasion Mitchie hated, it was Valentine's Day.

Dearie, if you hate Valentine's Day, cupid must have had some arm cramp or something. Because cupid almost NEVER misses a shot with his love arrow, just like how almost NO ONE hates Valentine's Day.

One-Mitchie hated gifts. Any sort of gift would make her feel embarrassed and guilty, because she probably didn't buy a gift for her boyfriend.

_Well, well, well, guilty as charged! I saw Callum downtown milling around Coach, Prada, and Gucci-better get out your paycheck, or even the rent from the downstairs of your estate to buy your boy a swanky Citizen watch, studded with a la diamonds!_

Two-Mitchie didn't think she was pretty. Okay, way low on the self esteem meter, but she hated it when a guy called her cute and pretty and beautiful. It mad her feel weird-an emotion she couldn't quite describe, but she was sure it wasn't positive.

And three-Mitchie really disliked pink. Every valentine's day, valentines would come pouring over to her, but she hated them because of the colour and the over the top mushy poems.

_Well, someone sure thinks that notes and kisses aren't all that romantic. So much for Romeo and Juliet-this girl hates everything about that play. _

The only person who knew all this was Shane. It was pretty strange, really, but Mitchie told everything about herself to him. Mitchie found is so easy to talk to him and let out her emotions. She felt safe and protected beside him, like no one could ever hurt her when he was there.

______________________________________________________________________________

February 13, 2009, 12: 54 PM

Alisa Lorenzo, a thin, platinum blonde wearing a hot pink blouse and a black pencil skirt, was a journalist in the column of Entertainment in The New York Times. She was down in L.A to ask for an interview with the three hottest brothers (currently.) Her berry-pink lips were pursed tightly in excitement when she saw a tall, muscular figure, dressed down in hues of grey and black, browsing through a shelf of blood red roses. His trademark black skinny jeans that glimmered in the burning sunlight said it all-that he was Shane Gray, the _hottest teen sensation to have ever touched ground_, according to Nielson SoundScan. She glanced at his perfect features-his long raven hair, mystical hazel-brown eyes, and full lips. His leather jacket and checkered long-sleeve said "sensitive with a hint of tough" and a hand in his pocket deemed that he was nervous. Buying flowers for his sweetheart, perhaps?

She saw a shining lens hiding behind a metal rack of purple pansies and tittered softly. The poor teen couldn't even see the paparazzo filming him quietly-he must have been concentrating intently on purchasing plants. Lorenzo pulled out a blank, starched white notebook and a golden Montblanc pen, scribbling away furiously on the notepad. _Shane Gray buying flowers for possible sweetheart, _she jotted. It was important to access every single move the heartthrob made. Tiffany silver necklace swinging and pink stilettos tapping softly on the ground, Alisa ignored the whispers of _is that Lady Gaga? Did she grow her hair out again? _And walked confidently over to the young man, who was fingering a gorgeous blue orchid.

"Good afternoon, Shane Gray. Alisa Lorenzo, journalist for New York Times." Her strong voice with a clipped British accent startled Shane, and his warm, dark eyes flickered with surprise. "Oh. Hello, err…" Manners, that's what the boy had. "Alisa is fine. Would you possibly have any free time on hand for an interview?" The boy nodded rather condescendingly for his taste, as if he was in a rush. "It would be great if we could cut it short for a bit-I have a present to deliver." Alisa gave a small smile at him and pulled out her notepad again- A _romantic at heart-buys gifts for sweetheart. _

"So, Shane, the biggest question is, who are you dating?" Shane was little baffled by her question-it had caught him off guard. "Well, um, actually," He started nervously. He didn't like the way Lorenzo was looking at him, with beady eyes. "Before I answer, are you like, Lady Gaga's sister or something?" Lorenzo shot him one of her best grins at that possible moment. "Close enough," she muttered, then inscribed _a little clueless about journalists-just means that he isn't always looking out for him fame. _Even though this boy had mistaken her for Lady Gaga's niece or whatever, he was still quite modest and humble, and Alisa just thought that she was starting to grow on this boy.

She listened closely to what he answered. "I don't think I'm ready for the relationship just yet, as sometimes a relationship can take a toll on the person himself. I think that only if you really find the right one is when you should really start dating." Listening to his carefully chosen words, Alisa realized that the boy was quite mature and was wise-he grew up as a careful listener.

"So, how is the news with your long-lost sister so far?" Lorenzo was rather heartbroken when she heard the story of the brunette the boys had lost on a flight down to Oxnard, and they were everyday in her prayers. She had just discovered the Greys were her foster parents, and there were some rumours circling about the difficulty living with such a beautiful girl."Well, we actually found her about a month ago, almost. She's been living with Maria, a wonderful woman, but we're hoping we can take full custody of her again. It's been really amazing having our little sister back-she's just always there for us and kind. We've never thought of her as not related, not even once."

The journalist nodded. Shane Gray and his sister seemed to be quite close, like almost soulmates. They seemed to have a deep understanding about each other, one that could not be remade through other mediums and people.

As Alisa finished up, it was her turn to get caught off guard. "Um, Alisa, I have a private question." Lorenzo nodded, not knowing what was going to be asked of her. "Yes, Mr. Grey, please do." His eyes looked away and then looked back, determining the seriousness of the question. "Well, um, okay. What if this girl you like doesn't like receiving gifts?" Alisa thought for a while, surprised at the fact that Shane Gray was asking about love, when he was the symbol FOR love. "Well, the girl is probably shy. Just leave a note, written by a secret admirer or something, and leave the gifts near her. She'll actually love them, really. It's just that she's not very comfortable with getting the gifts."

Shane grinned. "Thanks, Miss!" He gave her an approving nod, and ran off on the sidewalk, his converse thumping at the ground. Alisa was about to write down another note, but decided to let it drop.

He had a lot of C O U R A G E to even ask her that.

It was amazing, how great that boy was. Whoever he liked was a very, very lucky girl. She'd find out soon enough, though. Very soon.

_It's amazing how one person can change another, isn't it? Little miss random shows up just coincidentally when the king of pop (not Michael Jackson, we're talking about the current king of pop) is looking at roses and orchids-lovely, expensive and delicate flowers reserved for romance. Hot gossip, ain't it? Looks like Lorenzo traded her big designer bag for a big taste of reality-what it really was like to being a person. _

_Thank goodness for the king of pop, Shane Gray. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________

February 14, 2009, 10:55 AM 

Today is Mitchie Torres' favourite day. It's chosen because of a small gift. A small gift that officially means everything to her, just because it was from a secret admirer. Okay, it was a secret admirer who had some really darn good penmanship.

She woke up in the Grey household this morning. A large French window was opened to let in wisps of breeze and slits of bright sunlight that wafted in and covered her. It was like a large warm blanket, enveloping her in sunny light. She threw off her snow-white sheets and stared at the packages on her bedside table.

The first one was wrapped in paper bags and tied in worn string. She loved it at once and was even happier to find that it was a drawing kit. She had been waiting for new charcoal and pencils the whole year-Maria couldn't afford them. The second package was a heart made out of paper. It had a poem in it, and a single rose petal, stuck with hot glue. A radiant shade of crimson, Mitchie touched it gently, and was surprised to find a silver star on a chain under it.

Her lucky necklace! She had lost it a long time ago, almost six years ago. Where had it been?

She now had two packages.

Now, she just needed to find out who sent which. And the best place to start was obviously the Grey household.

_Well, isn't she a lucky girl! Remember, darling, you're only going to be able to choose one-And your choices are almost guaranteed to be Shane and Nate! DING DING DING DING!!!! _


End file.
